rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Ready…Aim…
Ready…Aim… is the seventeenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 11 and 242nd episode overall. It aired on October 28, 2013. Characters Red Team *Grif *Simmons *Sarge *Donut *Lopez Blue Team *Tucker *Caboose *Freckles *Washington *Epsilon (Mentioned Only) Federal Army of Chorus *Locus *Federal Army of Chorus soldiers Other *Doc *Lopez 2.0 *Cyclops *Felix *Carolina (Mentioned Only) Plot At Red Base, the Red Team finish up their fortifications to the base. Simmons, now back on Red team, displays his minefield, while Grif and Doc demonstrate the teleportation cubes' different frequencies. However, during the demonstration, Doc is hit by one of the teleportation cubes and disappears. Sarge then orders Lopez and Lopez 2.0 to prep C.C. so that he can repair her. Knowing that C.C. will just attack everybody the moment she is activated, both Lopezes are reluctant to follow Sarge's orders. At Blue Base, Tucker manages to fix Caboose's helmet, allowing him to see out of it again, but breaks his radio in the process. During this, Caboose reaffirms his friendship with Tucker. Meanwhile, Felix tells Washington more about Locus, in that he is a very dangerous and unstable individual, forsaking his own name and taking on the name of his own armor, much like Wash does. When Wash states that it is simply an old habit, Felix questions the whereabouts of Carolina and Epsilon, believing the that two were initially accompanied with the group. Wash tells him that they departed after the crash and doesn't know their current location. Wash then asks Felix about how Locus has access to cloaking technology, as only Project Freelancer possessed that sort of gear. Felix points out that it's the future now, and the Federal Army has access to various pieces of advanced technology, while the New Republic is scraping by with what it has. After Felix tells Wash to get back into his old habits for the upcoming attack, Wash decides to change out of his blue armor and don his original steel armor color scheme for the occasion. Meanwhile, with his will finally broken, Lopez 2.0 begins repairing C.C. himself so that she will kill Sarge, not caring that everyone else will be in danger. Lopez then suggests that Lopez 2.0 upload his mind into C.C.'s body, in order for them to get revenge, but Lopez 2.0 gets the idea to upload his own mind instead. With the fortifications complete, Wash tells the Reds and Blues how impressed he is with their work. Suddenly, Sarge comes running in, being chased by a Lopez 2.0-controlled C.C. Lopez 2.0 prepares to attack the group, but is stopped by Freckles, resulting in both robots being put in a standoff. At that moment, Locus arrives and gives the Reds and Blues one last chance to surrender. When Grif refuses and insults Locus, an army of Federal soldiers decloaks behind Locus. With no reinforcements arriving and the Reds and Blues having no other option, Wash raises his rifle and fires upon the enemy. Transcript Sarge is seen on top of Red base with the Red team assembled below. Sarge: Alright, boys. We don't have much time, so let's see what we've got. Cut to Simmons. Simmons: Ahem! Hello everyone. Private Simmons. Great to be back. Grif: '(''offscreen) Wrap it up! '''Simmons: Good to be back. Grif: '(''offscreen) Nobody cares! '''Simmons: Sigh. Alright, just shut up and listen. We had a full armory on board the ship consisting of firearms as well as explosives. I moved as many as I could down here and also took the liberty of setting up a minefield near Red base. Cut to several unburied mines. Grif: But you didn't even bury them. Cut back to Simmons. Simmons: From what I can tell, they're designed to rest above the ground. Grif: With big red warning lights? Simmons: Yeah, it doesn't really make sense. Sarge: 'Excellent work, Simmons. Now go and organize those firearms. '''Simmons: '''Yes, sir! ''Simmons runs off. '''Sarge: Grif, Doc, how are the teleportation tests going? Doc: Well we've learned the cubes can be set to different frequencies. For example, if I throw a cube set to frequency A, it will absorb an object. Doc throws a cube at a traffic cone. Doc: If I then throw a second cube on frequency A, that object will reappear. Doc throws another cube and the cone returns. Grif: Meanwhile, if I have a cube set to B, I can throw it like so. Grif throws a cube at a nearby crate. Doc: Yeah- (gets caught in the cube) ''Hey wait! ''The crate and Doc disappear. Grif: 'I can then throw a second cube set to B, without ever messing with the stuff sucked up by the cube set to A. ''Grif throws another cube. The crate reappears but there's no sign of Doc. '''Sarge: So all they do is teleport things? No explosions? No violence? Grif: '''Nah. '''Sarge: Well I suppose we could make them absorb grenades. Then we could throw the grenade filled cubes back at the enemy. Grif: At that point wouldn't it make more sense to just throw grenades? Sarge: We're not here to make sense, Private! We're here to win! Now take Donut and figure out how to make your stupid cubes do somethin' useful. Grif: 'Sigh. Fine. ''Grif and Donut leave. '''Sarge: And at last we have the Lopezes. Stop standin' next to each other! I can never tell you two apart! Lopez 2.0 looks at Lopez's head and then at Sarge. Lopez 2.0: '''¿Está jodidamente serio?you fucking serious? '''Sarge: I need you two to get to work repairing CC's fuel tanks. Lopez: '''¿Reparar el robot descompuesto?the malfunctioning robot? '''Lopez 2.0: ¿El que trató matar a todo el mundo?one that tried to kill everyone? Sarge: I can't wait to see her, triumphantly leading the charge on the front lines, glistening in the sunlight, with the blood of her fallen enemies! Lopez 2.0: ¡Esa será su sangre! ¡Ella cree que todo es su enemigo, idiota!will be your blood! She thinks everything is her enemy, you moron! Sarge: Wait a minute, this is a terrible idea! Lopez 2.0: Gracias a Dios.thank god. Lopez: Solo espera.wait. Sarge: I can't trust an idiotic robot with a job as important as this! Lopez: Ahí está.it is. Lopez 2.0: ¡¿DISCULPE?!ME!? Sarge: Change of plans. You two go prep the work station, and then wait for me to arrive to do the job myself. I'm gonna go find my favorite welding torch. Sarge walks off. Cut to the Lopezes. Lopez 2.0: '...Está loco. ''Están todos locos.[...He's insane.They're all insane.] '''Lopez: ¿Oye, dónde está Doc?where's Doc? Cut to Blue base. Cut to Tucker backing up from Caboose. Tucker: Okay, how's that? Cut to Caboose with his helmet repaired. Caboose: Nope. Still can't see anything. Tucker: '''Open your eyes. '''Caboose: Oh my god, the graphics are incredible! Tucker: You're welcome. Caboose: Ah, thanks, Tucker. Ah... Ya 'know we may have had our differences in the past. I have called you stupid... You have called me stupid... I have tried to kill you... Tucker: Uh huh. Caboose: But ya'know at the end of the day, I like to think that you and I are actually (muffled) ''pretty good friends. '''Tucker:' What? Caboose: (muffled) What? Tucker: I can barely hear you. Caboose: (muffled) ''You can't hear me? '''Tucker:' Dammit, I think fixing your visor somehow broke your radio. Caboose: (muffled) ''Tucker, can you hear me!? '''Tucker:' Just stand still. Tucker resumes repairing the helmet. Cut to Felix and Washington watching them. Washington: So how bad is this? Felix: The man coming for us is named Locus. He's a merc like me, only.. ya'know... terrifying. Washington: Locus? Felix: Yeah. Guy's so far off the deep end he prefers to go by the name of his armor instead of the name he was born with. (whistles) Washington: That's unsettling. Felix:'' (sarcastically) Oh, are you first name "Agent" last name "Washington"? That's so weird! '''Washington:' That's just...old habits. Felix: Well, here's to hoping more of your old habits kick in when he shows up. You know I thought there'd be more of you. Weren't you with another Freelancer, and an A.I.? Washington: They disappeared not long after we crashed. Felix: Sheesh. Any idea were they went? Washington: ...No. Felix: Hmm. Well, if it makes you feel better I haven't heard anything about them over the radio. So...That's probably good. Washington: How was he able to cloak himself? Felix: Huh? Washington: Locus. He turned invisible. How? Felix: The Federal Army's got all sorts of fancy stuff. I got my light shield off a dead soldier. (turns on shield) ''Shum! ''(turns off shield) ''Wah! Pretty cool. '''Washington:' It's just that I've never seen that kind of equipment outside of Project Freelancer. Felix: Welcome to the future, Wash. Technology is incredible, and everyone uses it to kill each other. Washington: Does that mean your guys have the same equipment? Felix: I wish. The New Republic's barely getting by with what they can. You wouldn't happen to have any high-tech armor aboard that wreck, do you? Washington: Plenty of armor, just nothing out of the ordinary. Felix: '''Hmm...Well at least you can accessorize? Eh? Try a little color combo? Mix it up? I...I'm sorry. I'm just trying to lighten the mood. '''Washington:...Actually...I think I might indulge in some of those old habits you were talking about. Follow me. Wash walks off. Felix: Man, you are just... cryptic. Like all the time, do you realize that? Cut to Lopez's head. Lopez: '¿Qué haces?are you doing? ''Zoom out to reveal Lopez 2.0 repairing Cyclops. '''Lopez 2.0: Arreglando el robot estúpido para que nuestro creador estúpido termine muerto...estupidamente. the stupid robot so our stupid creator can get himself killed...stupidly. Lopez: Felicidades, chico. Finalmente te han roto.kid. They've finally broken you. Lopez 2.0: Cállate. up. Lopez: Sabéis...No tiene por qué ser así. know...It doesn't have to be this way. Lopez 2.0: ¿De qué estás hablando?are you talking about? Lopez: Si usted arregla a Ce-Ce, ella probablemente nos matará a todos.you fix CC, she'll probably kill everyone. Lopez 2.0: No me importa. don't care. Lopez: Pero si arreglas Ce-Ce, y me cargas en su cuerpo...yo puedo asegurar de que nadie nunca nos ignore otra vez. [But if you fix CC, and upload me into her body...I can make sure no one ever ignores us again. Lopez 2.0 stares at Cyclops. Lopez 2.0: '...Tienes razón. Pero...¿Por qué darte su cuerpo a ti, cuando lo puedo tomar por mí mismo?[...You're right. But...why give ''you her body, When I can take it for myself?] '''Lopez: Espera. ¿Qué? What? Zoom in on the Reds and Blues in the fortified area around Blue base. Donut: Well, it just goes to show that with time, effort, and a little bit of elbow grease, we really can achieve wonders. Tucker: We just spent hours turning this place into a warzone and you made me hate it in one sentence. Grif: 'It's what he does. '''Washington: '''Donut's got a point, though. ''Cut to Washington and Felix. Wash is wearing his old steel and yellow color scheme. '''Washington: I think we're ready. Donut: Oooh. Back in black. Looks good, Wash. Caboose: Yeah that really brings back memories. Like when we first met. And then we met again and you shot Donut. Washington: I'm impressed, guys. This place looks good. And between the landmines, Freckles, and the tank...I don't think anything can stand a chance against us. A missile hits the side of Blue base. Sarge: ''(off screen)'' RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Simmons: Sarge? Grif: Oh shit, they're here! Washington: Everyone, get ready! Felix: Wait! Something's not right. Locus wouldn't attack like this! Tucker: Well who else on this planet wants us dead!? Cut to Lopez 2.0 chasing Sarge with Cyclops' body. Lopez 2.0:(in CC's voice) '''¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Mira quién es estúpido ahora, Sargento! ¡Es USTED! Yes! Look who's stupid now, Sarge! It's YOU! '''Sarge: Dos Point-O, cease fire! No mas! No mas! Grif: Dos Point-O? Lopez 2.0: '''DISPARANDO CAÑONES PRINCIPALES. MAIN CANNONS. ''(gets shot by Freckles) ''Ow! '''Caboose: Freckles! Freckles: Deadly force authorized. Lopez 2.0: '''Ay bien. ¡El maldito perro quiere protegerlos ahora! Maravilloso.great. The fucking dog wants to protect them now! Wonderful. '''Donut: Yes! Giant robot fight! Totally called that on Basebook. Washington: Everyone, just calm down! Cut to Felix deflecting a sniper shot with his shield. Felix: Shit! Cut to Locus reloading his rifle. Locus: Surrender now, and I promise only to kill the mercenary. Simmons: Well fuck. Grif: 'You and what army? ''Several soldiers uncloak behind Locus. '''Locus: The Federal Army of Chorus. Grif: Well, I guess I walked right into that one. Felix: Looks like backup isn't getting here in time! Tucker: Wash? What's the plan? Washington raises his rifle. Freckles: Engaging target. Cut to black as Wash fires his rifle. Gallery 11 17 02.png 11 17 03.png 11 17 04.png 11 17 05.png Felix shows off Hardlight Shield.png 11 17 08.png 11 17 10.png Felix with DMR.png 11 17 09.png Trivia *Caboose makes a reference to when Washington shot Donut in Think You Know Someone. *Washington returns to his original steel colored armor scheme. *The title of this episode is meant to correspond with the next episode's title: Ready...Aim...Fire. *Caboose referring to the "incredible graphics" may be a reference to the graphics of the Halo 4 engine. Interestingly, the Rooster Teeth creators have jokingly stated that Caboose is the only person in the series who knows that he is in a game. *Donut 's statement, "Oooh, back in black. Looks good, Wash." is most likely a reference to the popular rock song "Back in Black" by AC/DC. *Felix's statement calling Locus "terrifying" may be a foreshadowing reference to his only fear, as revealed in The End is Near. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 11